


when you left me

by incorrect19days



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly Boys, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: ‘Then what do you feel?! Please let me into your head, just for a fucking second.’Haru pulled his hand back, clenching his jaw.‘HARU, FUCKING TALK TO ME!’He looked back at Rin, nostrils flaring, eyes hard.‘You left, Rin. You fucking left.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second paid story! 
> 
> (i can't thank you enough, Luna!)

They stood by the pool.

Just as they had so many times before.

In uncomfortable silence.

Just as they had so many times before.

Haru watched the setting sun glimmer on the water.

Bitter.

Rin watched Haru.

Guilty.

Enough. Enough of this.

‘Haru can I borrow your phone for a minute?’

‘Use your own.’

He didn’t look at him.

‘It died. It’ll just take a second.’

Haru sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it over.

Rin looked around them for a moment.

He’d sat his own phone, 84% battery, and wallet on the chair nearby.

‘Do you have your wallet on you?’

He placed the phone on the chair next to his.

‘What? It’s in my car, why…’

He shoved Haru into the pool.

After a few seconds, he resurfaced.

‘WHAT FUCK, RIN?!’

Rin sat and lowered himself into the water a few feet away.

‘God damn it, dude…’

He waded back to the edge of the pool.

Rin grabbed his wrist.

‘Haru, stop.’

He stopped, but didn’t look back.

‘We need to talk.’

‘…now?’

‘Now.’

‘In the pool?’

‘In the pool.’

Haru sighed, yanking his arm away.

‘What, Rin? What do you want?’

‘How long are you going to do this for?’

‘Do what?’

‘Punish me.’

‘What are you talking about? How am I punishing you, exactly?’

‘You know what I’m talking about.’

‘No. I don’t.’ He lied.

‘Yes you do! Since I came back. You won’t even fucking look at me.’

‘That’s ridiculous.’

‘Then do it now.’

Haru turned back to him, his careful mask of indifference slipping.

‘What am I doing wrong here, Rin?’

‘You’re acting like you don’t know me. Like I’m just the competition.’

‘You are the competition.’

‘I was your best friend.’

‘Yes. You were.’

‘So, what? you hate me now?’

‘I don’t hate you.’

His voice was soft as he gently held his hand above the surface of the water.

‘Then I wish you did.’

‘You want me to hate you?’

‘Yes. I’d rather you hate me than feel nothing.’

‘It’s not nothing…’

Fucking Christ.

He placed his hand on Haru’s, pushing it into the water, looking away.

‘Then what do you feel?! Please let me into your head, just for a fucking second.’

Haru pulled his hand back, clenching his jaw.

‘HARU, FUCKING TALK TO ME!’

He looked back at Rin, nostrils flaring, eyes hard.

‘You left, Rin. You fucking left.’

He was momentarily taken aback.

‘I was just a kid. I didn’t have a choice.’’

‘I don’t care. I don’t FUCKING care! I needed you, and you fucking left.

Rin didn’t know what to say.

‘Then I hate you. I HATE you for fucking leaving me.’

‘I’m back now.’

‘It doesn’t matter. It’s too fucking late for all this. I don’t care anymore.’

‘Don’t say that.’

Haru shook his head.

‘I came back as soon as I could.’

Silence.

‘I called you, I sent you texts, I emailed you, every single day. You ignored me.’

Silence.

‘I would have given it all up to come back. I’d give it all up right now, for you.’

‘Don’t be stupid.’

‘It’s too late for that. According to you, I’ve always been pretty stupid.’

‘I don’t need you anymore.’

A knife to the heart.

‘I do. I still need you.’

Haru shook his head.

‘We were just kids.’

‘You’re right.’

No point in lying. No point in hiding it now.

‘I loved you then. I love you now. I will always love you. I’m not giving up.’

Haru clenched his fists.

‘I don’t care.’

A twist of the knife.

‘You’re lying.’

Fully expecting to be pushed away, possibly punched in the face, he stepped forward, cradling Haru’s head in his hand, wiping the tears from his cheek.

‘I love you, and I know you love me too.’

They looked at each other as the years passed in their eyes.

Haru reached up, running shaking fingers down his neck.

Their lips met as the sun dipped below the horizon.

‘You’re still the competition.’

‘And I’m still going to win.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking commissions! Your help would be so appreciated!
> 
> birdie.on.the.internet@gmail.com


End file.
